stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Mallory
Brian Mallory was a human/Betazoid/El-Aurian cargo pilot, antiques dealer, and occasional smuggler living in the late 24th century. He was the half-brother of Drake and Nathan Mallory, and father of Adam. He traveled frequently and had many homes, most notably Kal-Dixas. ( , , Walkabout) History Early life Brian Joshua Mallory was born 17 October, 2344 in Christopher's Landing, a colony on Titan. He never knew his mother, who died mere weeks after his birth, and at times, he wished he had never known his father. Thomas Mallory was a small-time con man and smuggler for the Orion Syndicate, and Brian's single value to him was how he could be used in a scam. Even that wore thin, and when Brian was three years old, Tom Mallory abandoned his son for good. Brian was taken in by the Garrick family, friends of his mother, and raised in their home on Titan, with their four sons and several foster children. He became best friends with another of the Garricks' foster sons, Jay Allan. Even in that good environment, Brian displayed rebellious tendencies, often running away, or committing small crimes, like stealing from neighbors. In some corner of his mind, young Brian thought that if he got in enough trouble, his father would come back and take him away. During his teen years, Brian's rebellion got worse. Though he displayed some academic progress, he was suspended several times for fighting and theft. Once when he was 14, he "hot-wired" one of his school's shuttlecraft and flew it all the way to Luna before he was apprehended. Brought before the magistrate, he was sentenced to thirty days in jail, followed by a year of community service. Brian served his jail time, and performed his community service at the Titan Space Needle, a popular haunt of many pilots on the Jovian run. While there, Brian became friends with several of those pilots, and impressed them with his knowledge and interest in spaceflight. After his community service was over, Brian used his friendship with the pilots to land a job as a deckhand on a cargo shuttle. Within two years time, he had become so familiar with a variety of vessels that the pilots often let him fly the ships himself. In 2361, at the age of seventeen, Brian ran away from Titan for the final time, as engineer's mate on the , an freighter. He served on the ship for almost a year, and when the Persephone made port at Pacifica, the first mate helped him get a co-pilot's spot on another freighter, the Rigel Star. Brian spent the next few years moving from one cargo ship to another, mostly in the outer colonies. He worked his way up from co-pilot to pilot, and even first mate on a few vessels. Orion Syndicate After three years hauling cargo around the quadrant, warding off pirates and Nausicaan raiders, Brian was approached by the Orion Syndicate, tempting him to follow in his father's footsteps as a smuggler. His roguish streak re-emerged and he accepted, becoming a pilot for Gorel, an Orion "merchant" and old partner of his father. Months later, during a smuggling run in Cardassian space, Brian had his first telepathic experience. He clearly "heard" the thoughts of the Cardassian glinn they were dealing with, and knew that he was planning a double-cross. He was able to convince Gorel of this, and they escaped with their lives, and cargo, intact. Brian's telepathy served him well on several other smuggling missions, but he eventually grew weary of that life. He managed to buy himself out of Gorel's service, knowing the Orion would still come to him for the occasional "favor," and that he'd never really be free. Brian began to drift around from system to system, never staying one place more than a few months. When he couldn't find a piloting job, he'd work as an engineer, a deckhand or even a spaceport bartender. Aldebaran and Pacifica It was after one of these bartending gigs that he decided to find out if his father was still alive. Remembering something that Gorel had said about Thomas' "woman on Aldebaran," Brian went there in 2365. He not only found that Ann Mallory, Tom's ex-wife, was long dead, but that he had a half-brother, Drake, ten years his senior. The two Mallory boys did not get off on the right foot, and Brian left again after a couple weeks. But he and Drake were the only family each other had left, and so they kept in sporadic contact. Brian eventually found his father in 2370. Abandoned by the Syndicate, Tom had been in and out of different prisons for the past 20 years, but was now running supplies for the Maquis in the Demilitarized Zone. Brian had no desire to get involved in a war zone, and left his father to his own devices. Returning to Pacifica, Brian took a break from life in space, though he didn't stray far. While once again tending bar at the spaceport, he had an affair with Alexandra Welles, the daughter of a planetary senator. He was truly in love, but after a few months, Alexandra broke off the relationship at her father's urging, breaking Brian's heart in the process. Angered and hurt, Brian gathered his things and left Pacifica on the first ship out, leaving when the freighter reached Kal-Dixas, a neutral colony outside Federation space, near the Ferengi border. It wasn't long before he got in hot water with the local underworld, but he did find a job at the All Good Things curio shop. Soon though, the shop's owner, Mr. Yana, retired and put it up for sale. Around the same time, Brian was contacted by his old friend Jay Allan, now retired from Starfleet and suffering from a fifteen-year memory loss. At his urging, Allan bought the curio shop, pulling Brian out of his troubles with the mob, and hiring him as pilot for the ''Artemis'', a vessel, which Allan used to survey the archaeological sites in the nearby sectors. In early 2373, Brian's half-brother Drake came to Kal-Dixas. Drake was now a private investigator, and soon pulled both Brian and Jay into a war against the El-Aurian crimelord Yule and the cybernetic killer Croft. Near the end of 2374, shortly after the revelation that Yule's grandson Kaylen was also Drake's son, Brian left Kal-Dixas in order to prevent Croft from using him against Drake and Jay. He wandered the galaxy again, intending to hide somewhere out of the way. After the Dominion War's end, Brian heard of the near-total destruction of Kal-Dixas, and returned to find Drake and Kaylen gone, presumed dead in the conflagration. Jay Allan was now the head of the provisional government, and Brian stayed on Kal-Dixas to help with the reconstruction. Adam In 2378, Brian received a message from Senator Welles, and went to Pacifica. There, he learned that he had a son, Adam, conceived just before Alexandra broke off their affair under her father's orders. The boy had been raised as the bastard child of the Welles family, and now that the Senator was campaigning for re-election, Adam was becoming a liability, due to his "unseemly origins." Not willing to let Adam suffer as he had, Brian took him back to Kal-Dixas, and they lived there for two years, while Jay Allan's passion for archaeology rubbed off on the boy. After Kal-Dixas The Mallorys left Kal-Dixas in 2380, when Brian discovered that Drake was still alive. The family reunited on Rigel IV, but Drake and Kaylen soon moved on. Brian's wanderlust returned, and he and Adam embarked on a "vagabond's tour" of the galaxy. From Kal-Dixas to Sherman's Planet and anywhere in between, Brian would go where the work took him, indulging Adam's curiosity about the worlds they visited. After Adam went to stay with Kaylen in 2384, Brian eventually wound up on Cascia and found work first as a dock hand, and later, bartender at the Crossed Stars Lounge. He met up with several old acquaintances on the resort planet, and developed a set of contacts in various areas of interest. After six months on Cascia, he met the crew of the and decided it was time to move on again. Despite a rocky start with Captain Robert Zhou, Brian became Walkabout's pilot, settling a lot of old debts before leaving Cascia behind with a small fortune in latinum and a set of mysterious data rods. (Walkabout RPG: "Lazy Harry's", "The Road to Omeo") In circumstances as yet unrevealed, Brian left the Walkabout after about a year, and eventually found himself at the Obsidian Colony on Providence, on the edge of Federation space near the Romulan border. However, his stay there would prove brief. (Obsidian Colony RPG) Brian began to build a life for himself in the Obsidian Colony, but within a few short months, the situation on Providence rapidly deteriorated. He left the planet on the first ship that would take him away from the Neutral Zone, and wound up on Starbase 376, near the Klingon border. Shortly after his arrival, he signed on as pilot of the SS Warden, another freighter. (SS Warden RPG) For the next several years, Brian served on a number of vessels, often taking short-term billets, rarely staying anywhere long enough to form attachments. He once again made Kal-Dixas his "home port," though his stays there were brief, rarely more than a few weeks at a time. During that period, he often assisted his half-brother Drake on cases, and continued to check in on his son. After Hobus After the Hobus supernova destroyed the Romulan and Reman homeworlds in 2387, throwing the Empire into chaos, Brian was contacted by Jay Allan, and the two men began work with a group of "concerned private citizens" to help the survivors in ways the Federation couldn't through normal diplomatic channels. They began operating an "underground railroad" of sorts, ferrying survivors and refugees across the Neutral Zone to safety. Another member of this "cabal" was Dr. Edram Cale, a Bajoran archaeologist. Brian and Edram became close friends. (RPG: Leto Colony) By the late 2380s, Brian had acquired his own small starship, the . In 2389, he ferried Edram Cale and a young Romulan refugee named Kerav to the planet Azandria. At that time, Kaylen was serving as part of Brian's crew, and after leaving Azandria they set course for Starbase 185 to meet Adam, who had recently graduated from Starfleet Academy. (RPG: Leto Colony) Alternate timelines In a reality where the Hobus incident never occurred, once Adam entered Starfleet Academy in 2388, Brian began to look for a longer-term position, something that would appeal to his curiosity and need for adventure. His old friend Jay Allan let him know about a research mission led by an associate of his, a Bajoran archaeologist named Dr. Edram Cale, and backed the group Interplanetary Expeditions. Brian and Jay both signed on with IPX, and set out aboard the for a survey of systems near the galactic rim. Together, they spent the next five years charting and exploring ancient worlds, discovering the ruins of long-absent civilizations, and recovering a great number of historical and technological relics. Upon their return in 2394, Brian was ready for some downtime, and parted ways with Jay and Dr. Edram, who began studying their finds with the Daystrom Institute's Archaeological Council. After a brief reunion with his family on Kal-Dixas, Brian began to drift around again, and by 2395, was on Deep Space 9, awaiting the next opportunity that came his way. Early that year, he signed aboard the , a demilitarized vessel, as helmsman. (RPG: SS Amoran) After a few years of sporadic contact, Brian decided to reconnect with Adam. At the end of 2399, he joined his son, then-Lieutenant Mallory, on his latest posting, Starbase 185. Appearance Excerpt from personnel file: :No one would ever call Brian Mallory handsome. He spent most of his life "out in the cold," and it shows. At 1.8m and 76kg, he is on the border between "slim" and "stocky," fit and wiry without being overly muscular, on the low end of average height. With his dark chestnut hair and eyes and his perpetual stubble, Brian could be best described as "rugged," or perhaps even "world-worn." :Brian's El-Aurian ancestry almost certainly guarantees him a lifespan at least somewhat longer than the human norm -- unless his lifestyle gets him killed -- and that he will appear somewhat younger than he is for many years. Personality Excerpt from personnel file: :Rough around the edges with just a hint of roguish charm, Brian Mallory is likable, but not very. He's tough and street smart; despite a lack of higher education, he has a sharp mind, and a sharper tongue. His penchant for call-it-like-he-sees-it sarcasm often lands him in hot water, though fatherhood has curbed his temper, if only a bit. The barroom brawls, at least, are no longer a weekly occurrence. :Brian is protective of his son, though not overmuch. His life experience has taught him that he can't shield Adam from the world's ills, and he's not afraid to let the boy get in a little trouble from time to time, so long as he learns from it. :If someone managed to crack through Brian's tough exterior, they would find a trustworthy friend, loyal to the hilt, and never afraid to give them a kick in the pants when needed. :Aside from his son, Brian's greatest passion is flying, be it atmospheric shuttles or starships. He's in his element at the helm, like an old sailor with the wind and the waves as his company, and the stars as his guide. He never can stay in one place too long, especially planetside; sometimes he'll simply wake up one day and decide it's time to move on. It's a habit he learned in his misspent youth, one that has stayed with him all his life, even though in recent years he rarely ventures beyond "gray" on the spectrum of legality...unless he has a good reason. Hobbies, Interests and Skills Aside from piloting, Brian is fond of reading, which helps make up for his lack of formal education. He also plays chess and Parrises squares, and builds models. He speaks several languages besides Standard, including Orion, Cardassian, Venturi and Andorian. Memorable quotes * Appearances Brian Mallory has appeared in the following sims: *''Kal-Dixas Spaceport'' (NPC - original; PC - revival) *''Typhon Station'' (NPC) *''Walkabout'' (PC) *''Obsidian Colony'' (PC) *''SS Warden'' (PC) *''Leto Colony'' (NPC) *''SS Amoran'' (PC) External links *Brian Mallory - bio at SS Walkabout website. *Brian Mallory at the Walkabout wikisite. Mallory, Brian Mallory, Brian Mallory, Brian Mallory, Brian Mallory, Brian Mallory, Brian Mallory, Brian Category:Hybrids